


Entombed

by Siar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archaeology, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Couple in Distress, Egypt, F/M, Forced, Incest, Mummies, Mummification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: When young archaelogist Mary finds forgotten Egyptian tomb, she gets much more than she expected from kinky ancient magic...Commission by http://pornwriter.deviantart.comInspired by https://www.deviantart.com/blackprof/art/The-Egyptian-evolution-of-Lara-635923974
Kudos: 23





	Entombed

Mary walks down a dark corridor deep in the heart o a pyramid, somewhere in the great Egyptian desert. Tall, dark tanned skin stretched tight over muscle, she has a narrow high-boned face with soft broad lips, and black hair bound in a tight braid that hangs down between her shoulder blades. She wears jeans, tough tough, and a blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A bright flashlight in her right hand illuminates the room before her as she steps into the central tomb.

The chamber is dark and bare, only a single sarcophagus stands in the center on a waist-high stone platform. Mary's lips turn in a wide smile. "I found it!" she cries out delightedly. Purely by chance, actually, but she won't let that stop her. She peers closely at the sarcophagus, reading the hieroglyphs there: "Lover's Nest. . . what a stupid name," Mary snorts.

She straightens up and whirls around. "Steven!" she shouts angrily.

Her brother stands, dressed like her, picked out in her light: his skin a light tan, thin, almost willowy, with flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Hey, sis."

"Are you trying to steal my discovery?! Get away!" Mary shouts.

"What, I-"

"Fuck you!"

Steven attempts to say something, but Mary rushes at him. Caught by surprise, his older sister slams into him, knocking him down. He jumps to his feet and fights back, pushing her away, then she grabs him by the wrists and pulls him close. Seven struggles against her grip, fighting to get away, then his feet slip on the smooth stone floor, and he falls backward; Mary is pulled after him by her grip, and they both plunge into the empty sarcophagus.

The glyphs glow as bright as daylight, and before the two would-be Egyptologists realize it, ghostly hands appear and tear at their clothes.

"What- no!" Mary screams, clutching her hands to her breasts, desperately trying to keep the hands from baring her naked body; Steven cries out, grabbing at the edge of the stone coffin, pulling himself up as the last scraps of his clothing are torn away.

Linen bandages appear from the shadowy corners of the sarcophagus: one wraps around Steven's wrist and jerks him back down into the stone coffin; more bandages wrapped around Mary's feet, binding them together despite her panicked screams, her fingers clawing at the moving bandages. Other linen wraps around Steven's feet and ankles, and up his legs; Mary jerks against him, her naked breasts rubbing against his chest.

Screaming helplessly, they are wrapped in more and more bandages, rising around their hips and asses, leaving his cock and her pussy bare, rising over their belly, their arms; they scream, squirming in the tightening bonds, jerking their heads helplessly as the last bandages wrap them, blinding them, muffling their cries to helpless moans.

Pulled down into the sarcophagus, the lid of the stone coffin rises with a scrape of stone on stone, and slams shut over them, enclosing their helpless bodies.

Trapped in the darkness, Steven and Mary tremble, pressed against each other, then they both jump as eldritch hands brush against them, caressing their helpless bodies, rubbing over Mary's breasts, caressing Steven's cock, rubbing against Mary's pussy, wrapping around Steven's cock and rubbing up and down his length, sliding over Mary's slit then easing into her, parting her lower lips to rub against her soft flesh within.

Moaning and whimpering, the siblings squirm helplessly against each other, forced pleasure working at them, Mary's nipples hardening, pressing against Steven, Steven's cock growing, hardening, pressing against Mary's crotch.

The hands clutch at his thickening cock, caressing it almost lovingly, making Steven moan through his gagged lips as his manhood swells, lengthening, thickening. More bandages, smaller than the others, slide out, and wrap tightly around the base of Steven's engorged cock. "Mhmm!" he moans, quivering helplessly in the tight bands.

The hands grip at them both, forcing the brother and sister together, forcing his engorged cock into her. "Mhmmm!" Mary squeals as his engorged cock penetrates her, sobbing as he fills her like she has never been filled before.

For Steven it is a first tim, too. He cries out through his gag, horror and shame filling him as pleasure mounts, his cock sliding easily through his own sister's virgin pussy.

The hands work at them again, forcing them even closer together, every inch o their bodies presses against the other, the bandages winding and unwinding, wrapping them together, Steven's left hand pressed against Mary's ass, his right resting on her hip - Mary's hands likewise pressed against him.

Their lips are forced together, tongues meeting, they taste each other, their moans swallowed by each other. They struggle, whining, their gagged voices rising in horror as they helplessly fuck each other, Steven's full cock pumping in and out of Mary's pussy.

Within the tiny cramped darkness of the coffin, their enraged screams slowly low, hoarse, moaning as they fuck each other harder; Mary squeezing her pussy around her brother's cock, her voice rising higher and higher to a high-pitched climax.

Steven huffs and puffs, sweat soaking the bandages - he feels like he will burst, but he can't - his cock is kept eternally full and engorged, but the tight linen ring keeps him form cumming. Even as he screams with frustration, Mary screams again as she cums.

. . .

Time has passed, the two lovers locked away alone together. There is only one thing they can do, locked away in their joint coffin.

Locked in the darkness, Steven and Mary press close, moaning softly with a passion as they kiss, their tongues feeling and tasting each other - they have no measure of time in the darkness, the unholy magic of the pyramid keeping them alive and healthy. Mary squeezes her pussy around his cock, then again, then pauses, and again - a message, in morse code, the only way they can possibly communicate.

Steven thrusts his cock into her, likewise in a pattern. Not they can do anything.

. . .

On a particular day, with the stars are in alignment, when the sun rises as it does only once a year, a day that might seem like any other, deep in the pyramid, in the darkness, it is like no other.

Locked in the darkness, Steven and Mary lie against each other, drowsing, half-asleep, then he jerks as something happens, as some o the bandages around him loosen: Mary flinches away from him, not feeling it, not understanding what has happened, but the thin linen wrapped around the base of Steven's cock has loosened and fallen away - for the first time in a year, he can cum. Howling in the dark, he thrusts himself against his sister with savage force, pounding into her, using her helpless body to drive himself higher and higher until he explodes, pouring his hot cum into her with a scream of relief that can be heard even outside the sarcophagus.

Steven's voice rises again, Mary's squeals counter pointing his merciless thrusts into her, her own voice rising as he uses her, fucking her like he hasn't in a year.

Alone, abandoned, forgotten, the two cursed lovers enjoy a brief moment of delight. 


End file.
